Night of the Were-Engine
This is how Night of the Were-Engine goes in Thomas and Friends: The Curse of the Were-Engine. time after the accident Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Hey, Bertram. How did you do earlier? Bertram T. Monkey: Not too shabby, actually. Matau T. Monkey: I guess you knows Sunset more then Megatron. Oh, that bug with a big mouth. He did made a villain out of Princess Malucia, my former friend. growls at Gordon having been offended by him Meg Griffin: What's eaten Edward? Iago: Nothing. Because Brain the Crocodile is on top of the food chain. Ryan F-Freeman: realizing I get it. The food chain. Evil Anna: laughs Very funny, Ryan. But, who is afraid of the big bad dead Megatron? Not us. appears Evil Anna: Yikes! I showed some respect when you're alive! Please don't haunt me and Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Don't sneak up on her like that, Bucket-head. chuckles and looks at a newspaper Sci-Ryan: I know my Anti-Wolf Co. will be a big hit. I can see the headlines for next paper. Sodor; free from wolves forever. Fluttershy will be pleased. More happy then a droplet in a mist. I wonder who Wallflower is. Wallflower Blush: Me. Cody Fairbrother: Hi, W-B. I guess you and I have something in common. I'm a bit like you but, back then, I was lonely. Wallflower Blush: Guess your right. Evil Ryan: I know Cody is Sunset's friend and you are not lonely because you got... ummm... plants. facepalms Wallflower Blush: That sounded a lot less lonely in your head. on Canterlot Wondercolt accessories Remember these? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. These are the ones which Rarity and her friends used to show their school spirit. Sci-Ryan: Say. Cody. What did Twivine wish for in that Aladdin adventure? Cody Fairbrother: Well, her first wish is to be Queen, her second is to be the powerful Sorceress. And her last is to be a genie. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I remember that. Let me check. his hand on Wallflower's head and his eyes turn white to a scene from Aladdin Ryan F-Freeman: A genie? A genie... The genie has more power then you and Twivine ever have! Jafar: What?! Cody Fairbrother: He gave you your power and Genie can take them away. Matau T. Monkey: Uhh, Master Ryan. What are you doing? Aladdin: Face it, Jafar. You and Cody's rival are still just second best. Cody Fairbrother: Plus, I think you would know that Genie is better then you and Morro. Queen Tirevine Sparkle: You and Cody are right. His power does exceed my and Jafar's own. Jafar: But not for long. Genie: The boy is crazy. Matau T. Monkey: A little like Sid. One too many hits with the snake. Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie! Queen Tirevine Sparkle: And for my third and final wish, I want you to make me an all-powerful genie! Genie: Alright. Your wishes are my command. Aladdin and Cody Way to go, Al and Cody. winks an eye. Genie zaps Tirevine and Snake Jafar. They turn into Genies Jafar: Yes. Yes! The power! laughs breaks the hourglass Lady: coughs Thanks, Megaria. Jafar: The absolute power! Genie Twivine: Yeah! Alright! Jasmine: What have you and Cody done? Cody Fairbrother: Trust us! lamps appear, one black and the other looks like Jafar's lamp with Twivine's colours Jafar: The universe is ours to command! To control! Genie Twivine: You got that right! Cody Fairbrother: Hold it right there, Twivine! Are you and Jafar forgotten something? Genie Twivine: What will it be? Cody Fairbrother: You want to be a genie? You and Jafar got it! Jafar: What?! Genie Twivine: her genie bracelets appear on her wrists A trick! Aladdin: Everything that goes with it! Jafar: No! No! Genie Twivine: Can't lose to these freaks! Iago: I'm getting outta here! Ryvine Sparkle: Trixicons, retreat! Cody Fairbrother: Phenomenal cosmic powers! grabs Iago and Genie Twivine grabs the Trixicons Iago: You're the genie. I don't want.... Ryvine Sparkle: You may have made my sister a genie, but we will return!!! Dr. Neo Cortex: No! I don't want to go! Megatron (Movie): Let me have Sunset! I don't want... Trixicons gets trapped in the lamp with Twivine while Iago gets trapped with Jafar in his lamp Cody Fairbrother: Itty bitty living space. Evil Ryan: Cody. You smart hero. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. That is new. Wallflower Blush: I know. wolf appears Sci-Ryan: A wolf. Maybe it followed us here. Meg Griffin: Maybe I could give it a test. a piece of bacon and show it to the wolf wolf sniffs the bacon then snorts in disgust Thomas: Whoa. That is new. Ariel Arach (Airachnid): A wolf that don't like meat? That's new. Ryan F-Freeman: I think this wolf would be cool for the team. I would call her Ellie. Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. Megatron And one thing, Galvatron. You would keep away from Sunset if something ever happen to Edward. She's mine and nobody, not even Megatron, is taking her away from me. Megatron: Bertram T. Monkey: And another thing, I know Sunset like she is better then Morro. Even Sci-Ryan understands. Evil Ryan: You'll have to excuse him. He did meet Sunset at the Battle of the Bands. Ryan F-Freeman: I know these did help the students help me and Twilight win the crown. Oh. I'm so happy. I know something like a droplet in the mist. Wallflower Blush: Ryan, you funny boy. that night, Human Crash is gathering some metal Crash Bandicoot (EG): I bet Sci-Ryan and Matau will like the metal. Sci-Ryan would use it for making some robots and maybe some weapons. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts